Love's War
by fallenraven12
Summary: Bella finally finds love with the new boy in town, Edward. But when Edward disapears for three days, Bella comes across a world she's only dreamed about. Will she give up her perfect life for a boy she thought she knew? Rated T Read and Review!
1. Knockout

"Bella! Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over on my couch. Then my eyes snapped open, a habit that had formed from over a year of adrenaline filled mornings. This was one of the few mornings that I didn't have to sneak someone out of the house.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN! I'M NOT HAVING THIS FIGHT WITH YOU AGAIN; GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm up!" I called downstairs.

I gave a wide yawn and went to pick through my closet for something to wear today. I glanced at some jeans disdainfully; they covered a little too much up. I looked out the window and saw there was some sun shining weakly through the fog. It was close enough to 'warm'.

I grabbed a pair of short black shorts, and a tiny tube top that would show of my belly ring. Not that my mom could object; she wasn't here. And my dad.... well he wouldn't exactly find out.

I chuckled, imagining the expression on my brother's face when I got to school.

He always hated that his sister practically had a waiting list to get a date. Of course, Tyler being my brother had always helped. The bad boy's younger sister shows up to school with a rebellious attitude, and a knack for getting into trouble... Well, I was instantly popular. I was very talented, I loved to sing, and was a great dancer. I was an honor student without ever having to try, and was the first choice for a partner in anything from football to Biology. I was that girl that everyone wanted to be. I was confident, pretty, athletic, smart, and always had a pocket full of cash.

I could have any guy in the town I wanted... except for the one who didn't want me.

Two weeks ago a new family had moved into our school. I immediately began flirting with them and set my two best friends up. But there was Edward. He was my age and seemed completely immune to anything I did. And it pissed me off.

That was why I didn't have anyone sleeping over tonight. I had literally become obsessed with capturing Edward's attention. But it wasn't just because he simply refused to notice me that I wanted him. It was just who he was. He was simply..._Edward_. He wasn't trying to be anyone else, and he just moved to the beat of his own drum. His hair looked like it had never seen a comb, but I loved it. And I had never stared into greener eyes than his.

I sighed, irritated and climbed out my third floor window. There was already a car waiting out front. This was my favorite car ever to be picked up in. It was a classic; a sleek black 1964 Chevy Impala with white racing stripes and red leather interior. I also loved it because the person who picked me up had no interest in me whatsoever because he was my best friend.

I slid down the slippery roof and grabbed a flexible branch that hung over the house.

"You're going to kill yourself one day by doing that," Nick complained as I landed.

"Whatever, Nicky-boo. My luck won't run out before I move into a house where I can actually walk out my own front door," I told him as I climbed into the car.

He rolled his eyes at my nickname for him. "I hate your luck," he grumbled.

He was referring to my insane luck. I was a junior in high school now, and I had drank more than most highschoolers, and never once had a hangover. I had also frequently had someone sleep over in my room, unknown to my father of course, and had never been caught.

"Are you my only passenger this morning?" Nick asked, mockingly shocked. "Did they sneak out in the early hours of the morning? I'm sad that I missed them."

"Can it Nick," I shot at him. "I'm not a complete whore."

He rolled his eyes. This was one of my famous sayings. My other favorite was 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'. I liked it because it didn't limit people very much.

Nick gave me an exasperated look as he hit a red light. "You know very well you won't ever catch me saying that."

"_Catch _being the key word," I replied.

Nick laughed freely. "Hey, the fogs clearing up," he commented.

I looked out the window. Big mistake. We had just pulled into the parking lot, and there was a group of students crowded around two kids fighting in the parking lot. I recognized my brother in the fight. "Shit," I muttered as I climbed out of the car.

I stormed over to the fight, trying my hardest to look like an angry kitten because I knew that an upset girl was the easiest was to clear up a fight. "Jake!" I called in my best about-to-cry voice. I hated Jake, but he had a huge crush on me and I wanted Tyler to get in a good punch before the fight ended.

Jake turned and was knocked out by my brother. I smiled smugly, assuming I was no longer needed, and turned to leave.

I was instantly hit by a hard fist that knocked me to the ground. The last thing I heard was a furious roar from one of the bystanders.


	2. Oh Brother

**"Bella."**

**"Bella you have to wake up."**

**"Bella!"**

**I felt around for something to throw at that annoying voice. I found a pillow and chucked it in the general direction of the voice.**

**"Hey! No need to throw things, La."**

**I hated that nickname so much. It reminded me of the smurfs.**

**I opened my eyes. To my surprise, I found that there were two pairs of eyes fixed on me. I looked into the familiar hazel eyes then into the piercing green.**

**I sat upright. "I don't have a bruise, do I?" I whined. Nick burst out laughing. Edward just shook his head in disbelief.**

**"Pay up," Nick said.**

**Edward reluctantly handed him a twenty.**

**"I don't get it," Edward said slowly, "You stop a fight, then get knocked out and fall onto the concrete, and you are worried about a **_**bruise**_**!"**

**I laughed. "A bruise is the worst thing that could happen, really."**

**Edward looked at me like I was insane. "What about a concussion? Or cracking your skull? Or knocking your teeth in?"**

**"Please. Stuff like that doesn't happen to me," I told him.**

**"Stuff like that can happen to anyone."**

**"Edward. I'm the girl who climbs from a three story window every morning to get to school. I'm the girl who has never studied a day in her life, and is a straight A student. I'm the girl who has swam with a shark and **_**lived**_**. My luck's not about to run out."**

**He seemed to accept that.**

**"Why are you here?" I blurted out bluntly.**

**I had wanted to ask that so bad that it came out rudely, as if I didn't want him here.**

**"Sorry," I said honestly. "I'm not good with being curious."**

**He chuckled slightly-the sound hit me harder than that fist that knocked me out. Then I saw his cheeks flush a delicate pink. He looked very embarrassed.**

**Nick burst out laughing and I became aware of his presence once again. I turned to him, hoping for the explanation that I knew I wouldn't get from Edward.**

**"Well let's see," Nick said tilting his head, "First he tackled Tanner, who was the one who punched you, then, when everyone else was trying to rip Tanner apart, he started freaking out because he wasn't sure if you were breathing, and **_**then, **_**he literally picked you up and carried you as he sprinted into the nurses office. Then he sat right down in here and waited for you to wake up, his face as white as a ghost."**

**I looked at Edward, who was anything but as white as a ghost. I thought he might just pass out from the amount of blood that had rushed to his face.**

**Nick was smiling, in a carefree way, seeming unaffected at all by Edward's embarrassment. But he still got the message when I looked pointedly at him. **_**Leave!**_

**"Well, I suckered someone outta twenty bucks, and embarrassed someone in the same hour so I think my work here is done," he said, then turned and waltzed out of the room.**

**I rolled my eyes, glad I had not told him my obsession with Edward. Nick would rat me out, even if he was my best friend.**

**I turned to Edward, and jumped off the mat that I had been laying on. "Calm down," I told him soothingly. "I wouldn't want **_**you **_**to pass out. It is very possible to pass out from that much blood rushing to your head."**

**I wasn't actually sure if it was possible, but I really wanted him to calm down. Even if the fact the he was blushing was simply adorable. He face stayed scarlet. I tried a different tactic.**

**"Hi, I'm Bella, what's your name?" I asked comically extending my hand.**

**"I'm Edward Cullen," he said finally speaking, and shaking my hand.**

**I realized that before he told me, I didn't have a clue what his last name was. "See? Embarrassment is a state of mind. You just have to know how to use it to your benefit," I told him.**

**"Oh really? If you were in my position right now, how would you turn this into a positive?" he asked, a little sarcastic, but I sensed he wanted help in making this better.**

**"Well, you- I would start by admitting that I didn't find you completely invisible, and then explaining why I acted like that."**

**Edward paled instead of blushed this time. "Ummm. I never thought you were invisible, but you were a bit intimidating."**

**I was confused. Intimidating? Me? I spent half my time trying to look pathetic for crying out loud!**

**"I'm not saying that you were scary or that I thought that you would hurt me or anything... It's just the second I first saw you, you were surrounded by a crowd of people, and you were simply talking, and everyone seemed to want to hear what you had to say. You seemed so... so **_**important. **_**I knew you were somebody. And I didn't think that you would ever pay any attention to me. But I couldn't help but watch you. I was amazed. You had people following you around, and yet you wanted to do everything for yourself. You were so generous- I swear you bought half the school's lunch that day. I wasn't sure if you were in a relationship because you were always with some boy or another. Eventually I settled on the assumption that you were with Nick because you seemed to be around him much more." Edward paused to take in my amused expression.**

**I simply couldn't wrap my head around the concept of me and Nick being a couple. But, as I thought over it, I could see how someone who didn't know me could believe that. Nick and I are always together, and he knows me better than anyone else.**

**Edward continued. "But eventually Emmett told me that you were single, and he wondered why I hadn't talked to you yet. Rosalie told him that you mentioned me."**

**Now it was my turn to blush. Never trust Rosalie to keep a secret from her boyfriend.**

**"So I waited and eventually an opportunity came. You left your sweater at the lunch table one day and I went to return it to you. But your brother answered the door..."**

**"Oh." That one sentence was all I needed as an explanation. I remember that day, but now I had new eyes.**

**I had been sitting up in the den listening to a Paramore CD when I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs, but Tyler beat me. Since I was already downstairs, I wandered into the kitchen to start on dinner. I was simmering some onions on the stove when I heard my brother arguing with whoever was at the door.**

**I walked to the door to try and settle whatever was wrong, but I only caught my brother slamming the door. He turned around and threw me my sweater and then stormed downstairs muttering about something.**

**I opened my mouth, but I was swallowed by darkness.**


	3. Struggle

I woke up again with a throbbing head. I looked around and I found that I wasn't in my school anymore. I was laying in a bright white room, on an uncomfortable bed.

I sat up, and felt a cool hand push me down. "You need to lay down," a voice said quietly to me.

I looked up to see a blonde doctor looking down on me. "Where...." I shook my head trying to clear up the haze. "Where am I?" I asked. There was to much of a struggle to form words.

The doctor looked astonished. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course I can hear you. What happened?" Things were clearing up, and I was able to return to my demanding self.

He opened his mouth, but I was once again swallowed by darkness.

**Edward**

I sat in my room, halfheartedly doing my homework. I had almost finished, when my phone rang. I opened it quickly, and heard Carlisle's voice. He sounded panicked, a strange comparison to his usually calm state.

"Edward," he said.

I didn't get a chance to reply. "Edward, Bella has entered a coma."

The only thing I was aware of was my phone slipping from my grasp and clattering to the floor.

**Yes I know this was a short chapter, but you can't get mad because the next chapter will be up within an hour. :) Please Read and Review!!**


	4. Orders

**Thx soooo much for all the reveiws. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I'm working on a few other stories right now. I promise the nxt update will be soon!!!:)**

Bella

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't smell anything. I could see everything.

There wasn't much to see of course. Just some random things from my past floating around. They all seemed like the dull, faded background of a painting. They were things that you had to decide to notice, because they were shoved to the side to make room for the focus of the picture. The most important thing, and the most beautiful.

There was an angel looking down on me. But it was weird, because even though I looked right into her eyes, I couldn't see her face. It was no more than a pair of gorgeous eyes, the color of the most vibrant blue. She opened her mouth to speak, her black hair blowing around in some unnoticed breeze.

"I can't help anymore," she said, looking like a mother watching their child leave home.

"It's up to you. You have to help him," she told me pointing behind me.

I turned to see someone even more beautiful than the angel. He was a small boy, with wild bronze hair and emerald green eyes. It was Edward, but he was much younger, still a toddler. He was clutching a blue blanket in his tiny fist and was yawning and knuckling his eye with his other hand.

I remembered my old wish when I was younger. The only thing I ever wanted was a child. I had always hoped for a daughter, then I wanted a son. I really didn't care. I wanted to be that mom who would stand in the kitchen cooking, chasing around her child and just being happy. That was the only life I wanted. That was the best life I could dream up. But that image gradually seeped out of me when I became popular and got a life. I was still reminded of it sometimes, but it always seemed distant, as if it would never be real.

I walked toward the child slowly, as if in a trance. He looked around and began to cry. I broke into a run and embraced the child, trying to calm his tears. The crying died down with a hiccup.

I looked back up, to the angel who was watching me. "You must protect him. He is yours now, once again. Save him from the future I see."

Images came flying at me that broke my heart. Edward lying dead on a carpet, surrounded in a pool of blood. Edward lying in a hospital bed, the heart monitor stopping. Edward being thrown across a room, his neck snapping.

"STOP! STOP STOP STOP!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. The child in my arms went limp. I looked down, and saw him changing. He grew into the Edward that I had seen at school, the Edward that carried me to the nurse's office, and stayed until I woke up.

But something about him stayed the same. He still had the terrified expression as the little boy, and an air of vulnerability about him.

I heard someone sobbing in the distance, and wondered if it was me. "Go now," my angel ordered in a harsh voice. I nodded and stumbled into the darkness, leaving Edward behind, looking lost and abandoned.

**Edward**

"You can go in now," the nurse said kindly.

I nodded and strode into the white hallway, headed toward Bella's room. A nurse was already in there, looking at the machines that surrounded the patient lying down on the bed. She glanced up at me and said, "Hit that button right there is any movement, or she wakes up." She turned and left.

I sat down and looked at Bella. She looked so lifeless. I stared at her face, and saw it twitch. My hand flew to the nurses button, but i didn't press it, not completely sure if she had moved. I stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, then reluctantly withdrew my hand. It had been over a week and there had been no sign of her ever waking up.

I blamed myself. She was standing right in front of me, and I just let her fall. I could've caught her, and made sure she didn't hit her head again, but I didn't.

I stood up to leave, not able to take this feeling that she wouldn't make it. I was halfway to the door when I heard a scream. My head whipped around and I saw Bella, eyes open, screaming with tears running down her face. She stopped and took a few breaths, then just started screaming again. I stood there, frozen, until Bella tried to take the needles out of her arm so she could stand up.

"No, don't!" I said, running over to her.

She stopped moving and looked up at me. "Are you okay?" she demanded.

She just came out of a coma, screaming bloody murder, and she was asking if _I_ was okay. "Ya. Ya, I think I am," I said, letting out the breath I had been holding in.

"Good," she said. "Just, just stay away from fire hydrants. Don't go near one."

She was crazy. I hit the nurses button, and the nurse was there in seconds. She looked at Bella, and her eyes widened. "Do they always wake up screaming?" I asked her.

She looked at me and shook her head soundlessly. Then she stuck her head into the hallway and shouted for more doctors. I was pushed out into the hallway by the swarm.

**Bella**

There were to many people around me, and I couldn't see Edward. I was being hammered with questions, and prodded in the head too much. "I-" I tried. "Would you-" Someone poked me in the back of my head.

"STOP POKING ME!" I finally yelled. Everyone froze, and I heard a chuckle from the hallway.

If I had to order around the hospital staff to get what I wanted, then I would. "Edward, you stay there. Would someone please get these things out of me?" I gestured toward the needles. It was almost funny how quickly they obeyed.

Once I wasn't attached to anything, I sat up. "Okay, only the people who absolutely _need_ to be here, stay. The rest of you get out." Nobody moved.

"You got four seconds." Half the people cleared out. This was fun. "Edward, get in here." He obeyed, and came over to stand next to me. "Okay," I said sighing dramatically, "You may continue to poke my head, and throw random questions at me."

Edward seemed to have a hard time keeping from laughing. I chuckled a little bit, then was a good patient. I listed to the nurses and doctors, and answered all their questions. Except one. They asked me if I had seen anything while I was under. I told them that I did, but I refused to tell them cheeks burned with a blush as I thought about it with Edward standing right next to me.

They eventually gave up and left me alone. Edward stayed past visiting hours, no nurse was brave enough to come in and argue with me after I told the first one that I would knock myself right back into a coma if they made him leave before he wanted to.

"Why can't I go near fire hydrants?" Edward asked me when we finished laughing at the nurse's face when she left.

"I'm not going to tell you that, but I am asking you to just trust me. Stay away from fire hydrants. If I want to be really paranoid I'd tell you to just stay in your bed at home until I get out of the hospital." I laughed then remembered the image of him dead on the carpet.

"You don't happen to have a carpeted floor in your room, do you?" I asked warily.

"Yes."

I groaned. This kid was just asking for trouble. A yawn escaped my lips. I looked into Edward's alarmed eyes. "Don't worry," I told him softly. "I'll wake up. I promise."

The last sentence was strange to me. I hadn't promised anyone anything for years. I wasn't going to break this one. I closed my eyes and was consumed by a heavy sleep.

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but the next chapter is really long, so please don't be made. Read and Review!!! thx every1 :)**


	5. Determination

**I'm so pathetic. I have a blog that I'm working on, (of **_**course**_** its about Twilight) and I just found out that one of the people who was reading my blogs went through all this trouble to get my email so she could tell me how much I inspire her. Awww. I seriously started crying.... I love you guys. thx sooo much for reading my story. Okay, ill stop talking and get on with the story now. :)**

Bella

I found myself in a familiar place. My angel was sitting on a silver bench holding a child in her arms. "He missed you," she said, thrusting the child toward me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him and sat down next to my angel.**  
**  
Little Edward wrappedhis arms around my neck, and stared up at me with wide eyes. I smiled back at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You're so affectionate," my angel mused.

I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of Little Edward. "I think we have to get down to business," she continued, waiting until I looked up at her. I could see her face more clearly this time. She had eyes the color or rain water, and her hair was the color of wind.

"I have been watching over you for years," she told me, her voice was silver wind chimes. "You were specially chosen__when you were just four years old. You were assigned a guardian when you were twelve, a you were assign someone to help the day you were born."

I nodded, not feeling any shock. I knew I had a purpose in life from the second I could talk. I had always thought that I would be different. When I was four, I was hospitalized for hallucinating, but they had simply passed it off as an overactive imagination. Half way through my sixth grade year, I started to be extremely lucky, and was suddenly pretty. I had friends wherever I went and was never happier.

"You are to help Edward. He was assigned a future that you are strongly interwoven with. But we cannot save him from the perils that fate has lined up for him, you must," my angel looked deeply into my eyes, as if trying to communicate something more.

"You're asking me to..... to mess with fate?" I asked, not sure if I had it correct.

My angel nodded. "You have to keep him alive. I will help you, but I cannot physically save him the way you can."

I understood. As lucky as I was there was never anything that seemed impossible. Never being knocked back by some force, never homework flying into my hands, never my locker swinging open of its own force.

"Now you have to go," my angel said. "You have a promise to keep. You need to wake up."

I hugged Little Edward tightly and and stood up, placing him into my angel's arms. "I'll be back soon," I said to him, touching his cheek. He smiled softly.

"Good bye," I said. They both waved at me and I turned and walked back into the darkness.

I opened my eyes and yawned quietly, looking around.

Edward was asleep on the chair next to me. I hadn't realized that he would stay here overnight. The sight of him was almost comical. He slouched forward in his chair, hands dangling by his sides, his head resting sideways on a small bunch of my blanket. His mouth was open slightly, and the sound of his calm, even breathing was soothing. He looked exactly like the small child I had embraced just moments ago.

I sat up in my bed, careful not to shake him and slipped out of the bed on the opposite side of Edward. I tip toed around to stand behind Edward, and lifted him into the bed. He was heavy, but I had been a cheerleader for three years, and managed just fine. I covered him up with the blanket and sat down in the chair next to him and waited for him to wake up.

I glanced at the clock; 3 a.m. I returned to staring at Edward. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. There was just something about him when he was awake that made it seem like he was fighting inside. I blushed in the darkness, feeling a little like a stocker when I realized just how much I had noticed about him. Also I was sitting in the darkness in the middle of the night staring at him as he slept.

Edward's face twitched, and his eyes fluttered open. I smiled at him. "Morning," I said. He sat up quickly ad looked around. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice half obscured by a yawn.

I glanced at the clock again, and blushed. "It's almost six," I said. How long had I been sitting, watching Edward? It seemed like minutes, not hours.

Edward looked around, probably wondering how he ended up in a hospital bed. I briefly considered telling him that he was a twenty two year old that that just came out of a coma, and that I was his wife.... so tempting, but I was here to protect him, not drive him insane. "You looked a little uncomfortable with your head on the rail," I explained.

He nodded, not pressing for any more of an explanation. I looked in his eyes a little longer than was necessary before I averted my eyes away, turning a delicate pink. I noticed a few nurses checking their clipboards outside my door, and I grinned mischievously at Edward. He already seemed to know that my smile meant trouble. "Stay there, and act confused," I ordered, and dived under the bed, cramming my fist to my mouth to keep from giggling. The door opened seconds later.

I saw a pair of white flats walking slowly over to Edward. "Bella?" she asked tentatively. Her voice was a bit familiar. Edward sat up above me.

"I- I think I'm hallucinating," he said. I wondered where he was going with this. "I keep seeing a brown haired girl walk around my room!"

I bit back laughter. "Edward! This isn't funny, Carlisle is going to be furious if he finds out that you lost one of his patients, especially one that you won't shut up about!"

I froze. "That's not true," he argued.

"Please!" she countered, "I'm not stupid. You always make excuses to leave the house just on the hope that you'll run into her. You're always staring off into space and you stare at her all through lunch. Have you even eaten this week at all?"

"Rosalie-" Edward was cut off.

"Edward, why don't you just ask her out? She told me all about you. She likes you just as much, only you try and ignore her so she thinks you don't like her at all! And it pisses her off! Now you better find her before Carlisle comes in or you're going to be in a shit load of trouble. And not a word to Bella that I told you a single thing!" Rosalie added harshly.

I heard her leave and I scooted out from under the bed and sat up on the chair. "She is in _so _much trouble," I told him. "I set her up with Emmet and she betrays me like this." I sounded mockingly hurt.

He looked grateful that I wasn't teasing him. "How do you know Rosalie anyway? I would've thought someone like yourself would run away screaming the first time she opened her mouth."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh, I tried, but when she's in your house.... there's nowhere to run."

I laughed, remembering that Emmet was Edward's brother. "Who's Carlisle?" I asked, curious yet again.

"He's my father, and a doctor here. Rosalie is interning here after school so she knows him very well," Edward said, then grimaced.

I laughed. "You'll get used to her, I promise. She just hates anyone who's single, and won't let her find them a date," I told him, smirking.

He nodded, smirking back at me. A doctor I assumed to be Carlisle walked in then, with a fuming Rosalie behind him. Once she caught sight of me, she glared at Edward, who grinned back, then realization dawned on her. I shook my head slowly at her, smiling mischievously. _Trouble,_ I mouthed to her.

Carlisle saw Edward in the bed and laughed. "Now I see why Rosalie was so alarmed," he said warmly, "Bella suddenly looks an awful lot like Edward."

We all laughed. "It's perfectly normal. Often when someone comes out of a coma, there internal clock becomes a little off," he told me.

I nodded, grinning. Edward's expression made me wonder if he feared I would be as demanding with Carlisle as I was with all the other nurses. I promised myself that I would be good from now on. I would make sure that Edward would have the best protection possible, and from the best me possible.

It was time for a change.


	6. Welcome Home

Carlisle was a wonderful doctor. I didn't even complain when it they put more needles in me. I was staying true to my word and being good. But that also gave me a lot of time to think.

I wasn't sure which idea sounded more appealing to me. On one hand, I could use my time to plot my revenge against Rosalie. On the other, Edward was a very mind consuming topic to think about. And then there was something else. I had just gone into a coma. Shit like that didn't happen. Not to me, anyway. My life was insanely perfect.

I pushed the thought aside. It wasn't like I hadn't been injured before. I had, and it had always turned out very well. I got lots of attention and flowers and once I even got out of fitness testing. A tiny little coma shouldn't bother me. I quickly decided that I would not think about that any more.

The hospital let me out after two days, and by then I had already come up with a revenge plan for Rosalie. It wasn't very mean; she _was_ my friend still. Even if she had a ridiculously big mouth. I was simply going to tell Emmett where she kept her diary. Then I would let fate take its course.

Fate. That word made me wonder if I was insane. Several times a day I would suddenly get an uncomfortable feeling that wouldn't be explained until I was deeply asleep and talking to my angel. My angel. Yet another thing that makes me wonder if I'm insane. I couldn't be the only one who wondered that. Over the last two days alone I had forbidden Edward to stand under Pine trees, jay walk, or eat chicken wings. All of these strange actions could apparently cause an untimely death. At least he took me seriously. My angel always told me when I could let him off the hook for a specific thing, so I figured that meant it was no longer a risk, which meant he had avoided the risk.

I really was crazy. Maybe I should've just stayed in the hospital. Then again, maybe not. I probably should have seen this coming, but for some reason I didn't think that my wacky best friend Alice would decide to throw a welcome-home/ we're-glad-you-didn't-die party. But of course my little spiky haired energy ball of a friend went way overboard and I found my house full of people when I got home.

Alice was the first to hug me when I walked in. She looked like she was about to explode with energy, as usual. "I'd say thanks for the party Alice, but I won't until I'm positive it didn't end in disaster," I told her. Alice's parties were often legendary, but sometimes she went way overboard and forgot to consider people's safety.

Alice laughed and stepped back to allow me to go and talk to everyone. The party was typical Alice. Every surface was either covered with gifts or flowers or refreshments. I was actually pretty calm until the entertainment arrived.

You see, Alice was very wealthy. Her mom was a fashion designer and her father owned this huge chain of stores. Because of this, Alice saw absolutely no problem in calling up one of her famous friends and asking if they can come and perform at a tiny pathetic party in the tiny town of Forks.

I couldn't wait to see what she had in store for me this time. I never got the chance of course.

Some sophomore girls had found my father's gun. Charlie was Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. He was out fishing today, and had left his gun in its holster hanging on a row of pegs near the door.

No one had ever thought that it would be a problem until an earsplitting crack sounded off near the door. The sound melted into a high pitched shriek.


End file.
